Intertwined
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: When Kalista saves the Kindred from certain death in a match, her feelings for the Lamb grows even more intense than before. Little does she know that she will soon discover the hidden truth about the Kindred... and Lamb's own secret feelings for her. Kalista/Kindred, one-shot.


**A/N:**

 **Just a random oneshot (although it may be a little long for a oneshot...) between two of my favorite champions. Don't read on if you hate yuri or just simply hate this ship (although I have no idea why you would, I think it's damn cool and cute). I know, I ship weird crazy stuff, but it's not like I care. You probably won't find another Kalista x Kindred fic out there though... So here it goes. There will be a lot of headcanon though.  
**

 **Enjoy.**

 **~Frosty**

* * *

 **Intertwined**

"Are you ready for this, Wolf?" Lamb looked over her shoulder at her furry companion. He only grinned with delight before licking his teeth. "I am always ready, my dear Lamb."

The Kindred made their way swiftly over to the enemy jungle, where more fresh monsters were ready to be hunted. Above the Blue Sentinels was a mark, made by Wolf to signal their belonging. After this hunt, they shall grow more powerful. Eventually, they'll overpower all of their opponents and win this game.

Wolf didn't need to be told twice before he began snapping at the monsters. Lamb fired an arrow at the largest one to follow up. It struck her back, but it barely dealt any serious damage. Certainly not enough to stop her from finishing the killing blow and getting the buff.

Just as she was about to use the summoner spell Smite to end the Blue Sentinel's life, a flash of purple light appeared and the monsters dissipated in a fading blue glow. Lamb turned her head angrily. How dared this intruder steal the Kindred's prey? They'll realize it'll be their turn. Lamb moved silently into the bush a few inches away from where she was standing, only to be struck by a purple blade.

"Now, Wolf!" Lamb yelled as her companion shot out and lashed out at the Void Walker. They'll kill him and reclaim their rightful buff. It wasn't his, not even the enemy jungler, Nidalee's. It was the Kindred's. Every hunt should belong to them. And they'll carry out their duty. Lamb gave Kassadin a cold stare before firing her arrow into his chest.

He simply Riftwalked away from Wolf's snapping jaws before unleashing a Force Pulse, managing to weaken Lamb for a moment. After being struck by his blade a few more times, she felt her health growing low. Her arrows could not outdamage him in such a short time. As she was about to use her Dance Of Arrows to vault away, his Null Sphere hit her right in the face, which had a stinging feeling, nothing more, but stopped her from performing any action.

It did feel like the fight was hopeless, and the wise choice was to flee. But Lamb's instincts were telling her to stay - that she could rightfully get back her lost buff from this rude assassin. And it was true.

The familiar soothing feeling of healing magic flowed through Lamb's veins. It was their support - Soraka's ultimate, which instantly restored half of her health, letting her regain energy. Kassadin backed off a little at this, but Lamb saw her chance. Using her own blast of magic, she crippled the Void Walker and prevented him from running any further. Mounting Dread - yes, that was what they called it. And indeed, Kassadin's previously smug expression quickly turned to one of fear as Lamb's arrows and Wolf's jaws closed around his neck.

 **"You have slain an enemy!"**

The announcer's booming voice sounded throughout the whole battlefield. Lamb cast a victorious look over at the assassin's dead body. _No one steals from the Kindred,_ she thought. Wolf licked his jaws again to show that he was satisfied with the hunt. Now, maybe they could take a visit to the other lanes -

A sting of magic, a rather strong one, was felt by Lamb, the same feeling whenever any ability hit her on the Rift. They were magically protected from feeling real pain - but magical surges still could be felt, and the stronger the feeling meant the more damage it dealt. She barely had any health remaining. She knew what had hit her - Nidalee's Javelin Toss. Oh gods, she admitted, she did hate this skill.

The familiar figure leapt out of the brush a few seconds later. She was already in cougar form, running towards Lamb with her Takedown ready to finish them off. But Lamb wasn't ready for this. She vaulted over the wall, even managing to hit an arrow straight in Nidalee's eye before she disappeared into the brush near the river.

The faster way to escape was to go into the mid lane - Lissandra was doing fairly good and she was sure the mage could kill Nidalee before she could kill Lamb. But Lamb changed her mind when Nidalee pounced over the same wall. She grinned at Lamb with that cougar mouth before morphing back to human form, giving her an even more smug look.

"Gotcha," she said. But this time, Lamb was ready, and she almost easily sidestepped her deadly javelin. In her human form, she couldn't do any much damage without getting close. They can escape. But Wolf was almost too eager to think about escape.

"I am hungry, little Lamb," he growled. "Let's not let our prey play anymore mind games with us, shall we?"

"I agree, my dear Wolf." Lamb readied another arrow aimed straight at Nidalee's heart, but the other hunter seemed to just grin as Lamb backed off slightly to take better aim. She didn't even look threatened.

And she knew why a few moments later.

Feeling the light sting of magic on her hoof, she looked down to see she had stepped on one of her enemy's Bushwhacks, which marked her with the same deadly debuff. The hunter simply laughed at this. "Time to end this, _little Lamb_ ," she said mockingly before switching to her cougar form again. Lamb vaulted away once more, but she knew it was no use.

This time, she would not miss. She had smartly lured Lamb into a trap where she could not escape from, especially when low on health with no escapes. _How stupid of me,_ Lamb thought to herself. She waited for Nidalee to deal the finishing blow. Wolf let out an angry snarl.

But the moment never came.

The slight distance she put between them had its advantage, it turned out to be. A friendly effect flowed through her - another heal, this time from a summoner spell. Only one champion on their team ever carried this summoner spell. It was always the ADC, or marksman as the summoners like to refer to.

Her marksman that day happened to be the specter called The Spear Of Vengeance. Lamb did not know her by name, but her blue-green aura was impossible to be mistaken. Lamb didn't care or paid much attention to her, well, at least, not at first. She found her... intriguing, to say at least. She admitted even as a specter, she was not as scary or even remotely demonic like the other more common denizens of the Shadow Isles. She was supposed to be an enemy, but Lamb did not find herself feeling any sort of hatred.

In fact, if she was completely honest, she sort of understood the feeling of vengeance. It was so close to pity that she felt for her pain. And... Lamb was shocked to find herself thinking that she was sort of beautiful.

But now, she was shocked to find out that it was indeed her, a being set out for vengeance, that supposedly didn't care about anything else except hunting betrayers, who saved her from a situation that was seconds away from her death.

"Shine once more!" Lamb immediately used her ultimate, just right before Nidalee's jaws snapped on her. The immunity granted by her magic prevented anymore damage to be taken. Wolf immediately flew for the cougar who was standing on the edge, preparing to retreat. Her marksman followed up with her own attacks before finally managing to destroy the enemy jungler's health bar.

 **"An enemy has been slain!"**

With their hunt complete, she channeled their recall. At that moment, she turned around to look at her savior, only to find that she was already walking away back to her own lane.

Lamb swore she saw her smile, just for a moment, if that wasn't impossible.

* * *

As the game ended, the Kindred returned to their secret shrine in the forest.

No one knew the Kindred had a place to stay while they restore energy, simply when there was no prey to hunt. Today, Lamb needed to clear her thoughts.

 _She is indeed interesting. Why do I feel like I want to see her again?_

"You looked bothered today, little Lamb."

Wolf's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I-I'm just fine, my dear Wolf." Gods, why was she stuttering over her words? She had never felt this before.

"What causes such embarrassment within yourself?"

"What?" Lamb gave him an accusatory stare.

"Your face has changed into an... interesting shade of red." Only at that moment Lamb knew she was blushing while thinking of her.

But why? That was a good question even Lamb herself couldn't answer.

"You're in love."

Lamb felt like she had just been slapped at that statement. "Excuse me?" She glared at Wolf.

"There is no other feeling that can change a being's face color that quickly," he said, teasingly. "Trust me, my little Lamb, I know feelings, although I never expected you to be capable of feeling love."

She whacked her companion's head with her bow, earning a grunt of surprise and pain.

"What was that for?" He said, more of shock and annoyance rather than anger.

"Since you accused me for being in love," Lamb said sharply, still holding her bow in a threatening position. "Tell me, who am I having the feeling for?"

"Our marksman just now."

The shock of it made Lamb drop her challenging posture and gaze.

Wolf knew her better than she did. After all, they _were_ kindred spirits. Lamb knew that both of them knew each other better than themselves did. And she knew Wolf was right.

She was indeed in love with her.

"I never said it was a bad thing, my little Lamb." Wolf swirled around until he stopped in front of her vision, blocking the moonlight shining directly on her face. "In fact, dear Lamb, I am happy for you."

Lamb raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I will always be around with you. I'm always your Wolf and you're always my Lamb. Which is why, I wish you good luck."

"Good luck in what?"

"In telling her about your feelings."

Lamb almost hit him again. "Are you insane? How could I tell her? She will probably just reject me, or, even worse, try to kill me."

"If she wanted to do that, she could have done it long ago. I know her, Lamb. She doesn't hurt anyone that is not a betrayer, except in League matches. She looks like a monster, but in reality she is not. In fact, I think you'll have a good chance. You're beautiful and agile, just like how you feel about her."

Lamb blushed at that statement. "Thanks to you, as always, my dear Wolf." She pulled her companion into a hug, and he nuzzled her in return. "I love you, and I always will. I will always trust you no matter what, and I know you will support me as always, in everything, regardless of what I do."

"And I will always love you as well, little Lamb."

Even though Lamb had no romantic feelings for her furry partner, she had this undying love for him, like eternal siblings. She trusted Wolf and he trusted her. And she knew he was encouraging her, telling her to confess her hidden crush on this graceful being of vengeance.

"Then shall we start finding her?" Wolf said with anticipation.

"For sure, dear Wolf." Lamb jumped off the perch she was standing on. A big statue of the Kindred stood in the middle of the shrine, possibly build long ago by people who heard of their legends.

The Kindred was on another hunt again, but this time, it was not for prey.

* * *

This must be no ordinary forest.

She felt the magical energies that allowed her to walk on land without carrying the Black Mist. It made no sense - she could only do so when in the Shadow Isles. Nonetheless, she was able to explore this mysterious place of the forest freely.

 _I wonder if I could ever tell her._ The thought had been following Kalista all day. In that match, she had saved the Kindred from dying to Nidalee. Kalista had heard and known about the Kindred a very long time ago, but it wasn't until recently that she developed a weird feeling for them. Well, for _her_ , specifically. The Lamb had always looked incredibly graceful and quick to her. Yet, she felt the power, the strength that lied between those hooves, the power that radiated from each arrow she fires.

 _But then, she is more likely to hate me._ Even the mere thought ached her to think about it. The Kindred's goal was to welcome mortals into their next world and deliver their end when it's finally time. Any undead being that is between life and death, like her, all disgusted them. They disliked the Shadow Isles as a whole.

Would her love for Lamb be discovered one day? Could she be brave enough to tell her? Would the Kindred just attempt to destroy her on sight? She doubted that she had the ability to fight back, at least not the Lamb. Can she even be killed, in her already undead state?

Even being accepted as a friend would mean the world to her now.

Suddenly, she was aware of a presence. It wasn't mortal, from what she had sensed. Hearing a faint rustling of leaves, she followed the sound silently. A few animals - frogs, nocturnal birds and various bugs could be seen showing themselves. But it wasn't a normal animal that was making the sound.

Turning around a few trees, she stumbled straight into the being she never expected to find.

 _Kindred._

The white figure standing before her was unmistakable. It was Lamb. And _only_ Lamb. Wolf was nowhere to be found.

She, too, looked like she was looking for someone. And most importantly, Kalista noticed that she seemed nervous. _Nervous._ Why would a spirit like her feel such an emotion?

Upon seeing her, Lamb's face turned into a bright shade of red - another reaction Kalista did not expect. Holy gods, she was every bit as beautiful as she ever remembered, but seeing her in this state, with moonlight illuminating her snow white fur...

 _This is it. You got the chance. You are alone, alone with the one being you love._

 _Tell her. Now. This is your chance._

"U-uh, hi there," she struggled to find the right words, as she was completely unused to communicating without anger or hatred, let alone with affection. "I-I have been looking for you."

At this statement, Lamb showed a hint of surprise. "You have?"

Her looks were one thing, but her voice was another thing altogether. It was godlike, soothing, like magic flowing through her very being. Kalista fought hard to keep the blush from showing on her face.

"Yes, I have." They both walked closer to each other, to get a clearer view of each other. Lamb was smaller than her - but no less powerful, she knew it. "I have wanted to talk to you for some time already."

"Me too." She was genuinely surprised. Lamb was interested in her as well... maybe... just maybe...

"It appears we are not properly acquainted yet. I'm Lamb, and this is -" she looked around to find her furry companion to be missing. "Oh, sorry, I totally forgot. Wolf has gone off for a small hunt."

 _Or maybe he is giving us some privacy to talk._

"It's really nice to finally have a chance to talk." Saying this made the other spirit blush again. _She looks so cute when she does it..._

"My name is Kalista. I'm -" she paused for a moment. "You've probably heard about me."

"Indeed I have."

 _Just tell her already!_ She was internally screaming to herself now.

"Lamb.. there's something I need to tell you. I wanted to tell you this for a long time already, but I was always worried that we'll never get the chance to talk, and that you will hate me because of what I am."

"Oh really? That's a coincidence, I am here to tell you about something too. But you can go ahead first."

"This might sound too abrupt for you. Are you sure you are ready to hear this?"

"I am always sure."

"I...I.. _."_

 _Spit it out already!_

"I love you."

Lamb's head shot up immediately. Even though her face was concealed by the mask she constantly wears, Kalista could imagine the shocked expression on her face right now.

 _There's no turning back now._

"I love you, Lamb! I always did, for a long time! I think you are the most beautiful being existing in the world! I love how you are so graceful, agile yet dangerous in combat, and I think your voice is just like a goddess's. Every time I see you in League matches, I feel a part of me that was previously incomplete is instantly completed. That's why I saved you earlier today, I was so glad that you're alright. I'm hopelessly in love... with you."

Lamb didn't respond for a very long moment. Slowly, she held up a hoof to her mask. If she was alive, her heart would be beating fast with excitement. No one - not even the mortals that have seen them a few moments before their deaths, have ever seen what was beneath those masks. However, it was too real before her eyes: she was witnessing a kindred spirit reveal her true self before her.

"Listen to me carefully," Lamb spoke in a small voice, almost close to a whisper. "I'm sure you have heard of the story of the Kindred before."

"Yes, I have," she responded softly. It was often perceived as mere legends and folklore, but most champions in the League know that the Kindred is real, that the twin spirits exist. Yet how and where they came from still remains a mystery to most mortals, even to her.

"Only part of those stories are true. We have never told anyone about this before, but I have to." She took a deep breath. "As the legends tell, there was once a lonely man. No one wanted to be with him or even see him because he was different. People say he could talk and even sense life and death. And it was true. He could see the spirits that left the mortal world, and he was always there to welcome them.

"However, one day, the man's sanity slowly started to fade. He had no friends and no one to keep him company. One day, he went completely insane and murdered a random stranger he met at first sight. The loss of sanity seemed to grant him new vision to the spiritual world, and he truly believed that death was just another beginning, and it was his job to deliver it to everyone in the world. But, there are always those who run. Those who reject him left him alone. But it wasn't over just for those who run. Another man shown himself in the spirit world to this man, and he relentlessly hunted all those who run away from their own deaths. The two of them decided to stay together in their one alike goal.

"No one knew how long it had been, but a strong bond developed between the two. There was nothing that they loved, except for each other. Eventually, they decided to merge their spirits together so they would forever remain as one. So they killed themselves. But something went wrong with the souls they tried to combine. When they were reborn as spirits, they couldn't travel through the air like the others. But they could still carry on their mission to end the mortals' lives. They were not physically merged as expected, but they felt their power and bond grow more solid with each second they remain close.

"The first mortal the first man took as a spirit did not reject him. As his life was taken, his soul turned into power for the man who took his life. A bow appeared in his hand, becoming his eternal weapon. Another mortal that witnessed his friend's death ran from them. The other man chased him down and drained his spirit away, slowly and as painfully as possible. As his life faded as well, the man grew sharp fangs that cannot be possessed by any other spirit.

"The two of them stumbled upon a shrine in a forest someday. The shrine's magic granted them both a blessing and a curse: they will take forms in a lamb and a wolf and continues their mission, but in return, their faces will always be concealed by a mask. If the mask ever gets lost, their power will fade and soon they will be nothing but legends. But there is one exception."

"What is it?" Kalista asked, completely shocked by the story. This was unlike anything she had ever heard about the Kindred.

Lamb removed her mask completely. She was shocked by what was beneath. Her face was as delicate and as white as the rest of her body, but without the mask, she looked absolutely stunning. Her two eyes, bright blue orbs in the darkness, gleamed with what looked like anticipation and... affection.

"The spirits were meant to end lives, and it was believed that they could not feel the emotion of love. If they ever find someone they loves and the being they love feels the same way back, the curse is lifted."

"Which means..." She could not believe what was before her eyes. This was it. The day she always imagined in her afterlife.

"Kalista, I love you too."

With that, no more words were spoken before Lamb pulled her into a kiss. The taste of it was just like kissing a goddess. Kalista returned the kiss passionately, and they were locked in an embrace for a very long time.

"You are even more beautiful without that mask," she whispered. Lamb gave her a smile - a real smile that could only be seen with her face revealed. "And you look beautiful even in this state."

They shared another kiss before Lamb said, "We should go back to our shrine. It's where our source of magic comes, and where we usually rest, if there is no prey to hunt."

Kalista gave her one last smile before replying, "No wonder I felt a strange surge of magic here. We should totally go now."

With that, the two spirits went off into the darkness, their forms illuminated by the faint moonlight.

Their fates were destined to be intertwined, and they both know this love is undying.

* * *

 **Sorry, I overwrote it again ;-; I hope you guys enjoyed it. See you next time.  
**


End file.
